Assassin's Creed Songfic Drabbles
by Sephs-Girl
Summary: I gave the ten songfics drabble thing a shot. XD Pairings - Leonardo/OC, Ezio/another OC. Rated T for violence and implied adult scenes. Edit - Bumped up the rating because of Ezio. Blame him! XD
1. 1 through 10

Songfic meme. Had to give it a try. XD

Tala and Cris are OCs and belong to myself and a friend. Everyone else belongs to Ubisoft.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects - EzioCris**

Ezio had to laugh. Everytime he met this new recruit, they always ended up in the nearest hay pile. Something about her just kept drawing him back. Teacher/student relationships were slightly frowned upon, but damn it, this woman wouldn't take no for an answer. And well, frankly, Ezio couldn't say no. So as she kissed him into the hay pile again, he wondered how much longer he could keep his dirty little secret actually a secret.

**2) Mi Mancherai (Il Postino) - Josh Groban - Leonardo/Tala**

Leonardo sighed heavily again. Couldn't she see how dangerous this life was, the life of an Assassin?… What if she didn't come home one day? Where would he go; what would he do?… He couldn't bear to think if one day instead of her coming back in their window, it was a pigeon with a letter from the Brotherhood expressing their condolences. He wanted to protect her, always, but he couldn't if she was always throwing herself in danger. He couldn't do anything but worry, so he did one of the few things he could to help soothe his mind. "Mi mancherai se te ne vai…", he sang, voice nearly cracking. "What's wrong, my love?…" Feminine arms wrapped around him. She made it home this time, he silently thanked God.

**3) Just Dance - Lady GaGa - Ezio/Leonardo Friendship**

Leonardo didn't get the point of this. Why were all of these people dancing on each other so raunchily?… Why did Cris and Tala drag him and Ezio here? He pulled Ezio aside to talk. Ezio, with his drink in hand shrugged. "What is there to get, my friend?" he yelled over the music and danced his way back over to Cris. Leonardo sighed. He still didn't understand. Ezio danced over one last time with a drink for him. "Here!" He shoved the drink in his hand. "Just dance, my friend!"

**4) Teenagers - My Chemical Romance - EzioFather!**

Dio mio… This child was going to kill him… He loved his son, yes, but teenagers are unbearable, Ezio decided. His son really was his brother made over. Any more of this and he would be run ragged. Ezio sighed heavily as he chased after his son again. "FEDERICO!" God, he felt so old…

**5) Learn to Fly - Foo Fighters - Ezio/Leonardo Friendship**

Leonardo watched as Ezio sailed off the building and into the air using his flying machine. It was spectacular. He had to wonder just how much he was helping to stop the Borgias. Would any of this really have as drastic an effect as Ezio said it would? He decided it really didn't matter, so long as Ezio made it out alive and still flying. Maybe he would learn how to fly one day as well… Or not, he decided as Ezio crash-landed and he rushed down to see if his friend was okay.

**6) Hang 'Em High - My Chemical Romance - General Brotherhood**

"We ride!" Ezio beckoned as he charged off, sword drawn. The recruits followed him bravely and Ezio wondered how many wouldn't make it home. He prayed they all would, but this was war. There was no way to sugar coat it. They knew the risks, they knew what they were fighting to protect. He could only pray they all made it back as he rushed into the fray.

**7) Starstruck - Lady GaGa - Leonardo/Tala**

Leonardo gulped nervously. He drank the drink Ezio gave him and looked around for Tala. He found her and walked over, still nervous. Either she didn't notice or didn't care, because she immediately wrapped her arms around him and rocked to the beat. He gulped again and rocked with her apprehensively. Tala smiled and whispered in his ear something that really left him speechless and blushing.

**8) Drowning Lessons - My Chemical Romance - Ezio/Cris**

Ezio stared at Cris as she slept beside him. There was something so twisted about them. Both of them, Assassins. They took lives all the time. He supposed they were only ones twisted enough to sleep with each other. He loved her though, he really did. And at the end of the day, all of the blood and death washed away and they weren't Assassins. They were just two humans for once, enjoying each others' touch. He wondered what she'd look like in a wedding dress… She smiled in her sleep. Mia bella…

**9) Famous Last Words - My Chemical Romance - Ezio/Cris**

He was watching her sleep again. It had gradually become a pastime of his. She was so beautiful, he couldn't stop himself. He reached out and brushed her hair gently. She stirred a little and he held his breath. He didn't want to wake her. She settled back down and he smiled. He still hadn't quite worked up the courage to propose yet. Tomorrow, he decided, tomorrow is the day I will. We shall ride to the Villa and I'll ask her there, in front of everyone. He smiled. Yes, that would be perfect to prove his love. She had to believe he was serious. She had to. Nothing she could say would stop him going home to her every night.

**10) Battlefield - Blind Guardian - Ezio/Cris**

Ezio looked around desperately. Where was mia bella?… He couldn't see her anywhere on the bloody battlefield. He began to panic as he waded through what felt like the sea of blood and bodies, terrified to look down and see her face staring blankly back up. After a few minutes of panicked searching, he found her pulling her sword out of a Templar's chest. "Mia bella…" He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her close. He couldn't lose his mia bella. "Ezio, we're soaked in blood…" He hugged her tighter. "And you care, mia bella?…" She chuckled. "I suppose not." He sighed relieved again, thankful they both would walk off the battlefield again this time. He refused to accept any other way of leaving.

* * *

><p>I really enjoyed this. I might do another ten. XD Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. 11 through 20

And another one. XD I think I'm addicted.

Same copyrights still apply.

* * *

><p><strong>11) Je N'ai Pas Des Mots - Vic Mignogna - LeonardoTala**

Leonardo couldn't believe how ridiculously lucky he was. The girl he loved so much was finally his wife. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Honestly, he never thought he would be interested in women, but here he was, smiling like a fool down at her. "Leonardo?…" Tala laughed. "Yes, my love?" He was still grinning. "I think your face is going to get stuck that way," she smiled back up at him. He calmed down for a second blushing, but she kissed him and that was all it took to make him smile like a fool again.

**12) To Where You Are - Josh Groban - Leonardo/Tala**

The day he dreaded had finally come. Ezio stood at the door, only able to offer his condolences and a not-so-comforting hug. And Leonardo da Vinci lost it. He collapsed on his friend, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't leave him. Later that night, he stared out the window and up at the stars. They'd watch them from time to time, and now he swore he could feel her arms around him, holding him. He cried again.

**13) Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) - All Time Low - Ezio/Cris**

Ezio was screwed. If he told her no, he'd be missing out on what he knew was the best sex he ever had. If he caved, he risked falling in love with her. And Ezio didn't fall in love. Not again. He was perfectly fine just having one-night stands wherever he went. But damn it, this woman made it difficult. He weighed his options. Yeah, he could spend another night with her and not feel bad. He smirked as she kissed him into her bedroom.

**14) Where Can I Stab Myself in the Ears [The Legion of Doom Remix] - Hawthorne Heights - Leonardo/Tala**

Three months and no sign of her. He couldn't stand this anymore. Why her?… He finally accepted it. She was gone, and there was no bringing her back. He was going to join her in the stars. Hopefully. He was ready to leave this all behind. The note was written already. He placed it where it would be found and raised the knife. One of her throwing knives. He broke down again. This was too much. It really was. He raised the knife, more determined this time. "Stop!"

**15) But It's Better If You Do - Panic! At the Disco - Ezio/Cris**

Ezio was at the whorehouse again. Trying to forget that damn woman. But as the women danced around him, his mind wandered back to her. Cazzo! This was going to drive him mad. Why wouldn't that woman just leave his mind alone?… He sighed frustrated and left. Maybe a walk would clear his mind. He walked aimlessly, but still ended up outside her window. And as he climbed up and in, he knew what he was probably getting into. But he would deal with that in morning.

**16) Weightless - All Time Low - Leonardo/Tala**

Leonardo dropped the knife at the sound of the voice he never thought he'd hear again. "Tala?" He spun around. She limped up to him, covered in blood… And bitched him up one side and down the other for almost doing what he did. Then she hugged him tighter than he thought possible. And he smiled his first true smile in three months. And all the heavy loneliness of the last three months evaporated. He had never felt so weightless.

**17) Animals - Nickelback - Ezio/Cris**

Ezio grinned wickedly. This he could get used to. Kissing all over, impatiently. He didn't even register her slamming the door shut. He just knew she had to be on that bed. And as he pushed her down, she smirked up at him and did the unexpected. She rolled them over, straddling him. Oh, he definitely could get used to this.

**18) Shut Up - Sin with Sebastian - Ezio/Cris**

Ezio was caught in a dilemma. Well, it was the same dilemma he'd been in. He just still couldn't make up his damn mind. He couldn't figure her out. At all. It frustrated and confused him. And so he stood there, thinking entirely too hard. This shouldn't be that difficult. So his brain and mouth started babbling out excuses. "Oh, Ezio," Cris laughed. "Just shut up and sleep with me." Damn that woman… Not that he was complaining. Entirely…

**19) Could Be An Angel - Vic Mignogna - Leonardo/Tala**

Leonardo cried into her arms. Tears of joy, relief, the pain of the last three months, they all poured out. He couldn't believe it, and now, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. "I'm sorry, my love." She was crying, too. "No, it's okay. I'm so sorry it took me so long to come home…" He held her contentedly. Even covered in all of the blood, sweat and tears, here was his angel, standing in front of him. His angel kept her promise, and came home.

**20) Still Dreaming - Silverstein - Leonardo/Tala**

Leonardo smiled and held Tala tighter. She'd been home for a while now, but he was still terrified it was all a dream. He didn't want to wake up if it was. But her sleeping form in his arms was quite real, he reassured himself, and she wasn't going anywhere. She smiled in her sleep, and he knew it was going to be okay. The mornings were blissful again instead of painful. Life was finally better than his dreams again.


End file.
